Homeward in a Half Shell
by John2851
Summary: Chompy, Dr. Cluckingswroth, and Ice cream kitty. All three animals having their own adventures while the Turtles are away in their own adventures. What adventure holds for a alien baby turtle, a mutant ice cream cat, and a mutated intelligent chicken?


Chapter 1 (Pizza)

 **A request for Crafordbrain17!. I don't own any characters from TMNT.**

In the lair of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles trying to find at least a slice of pizza in one of the empty boxes, a small cute alien baby turtle named Chompy was hungry and wanted to eat pizza but can't find a box that had pizza in it. "Darn not one box has pizza in it. I'm starving." said Chompy in his animal voice as decided to go buy a box of pizza. He went into his owner and best friend that rescue him from his blow up planet room, and go grab a few bucks that Raph have stored underneath his mattress. Then he walked out of his room with money in his mouth as headed out of the lair and go buy a box.

As soon as he was about to walk off and head to the tunnels of the sewers he was stopped by his two mutated animals. One was a female chicken with a huge brain in which let you know she wasn't a dum chicken and the other animal was a male cat that was transformed into an ice cream cat. The two were just hanging out with each other by playing that fantasy bored game that the Turtles usually play when they have nothing to do, and spotted Chompy with money in his mouth and getting ready to leave out of the lair in which made them want to know where is he going.

"Soooo Chompy do you mind telling us where you are going?." asked Ice cream kitty as he licked his ice cream flavor self. Dr. Cluckingswroth on the other hand knew exactly where his going by seeing the money in his mouth and see all the pizza boxes being open. "You want to buy a slice of pizza since sadly we're out of it, and you want go out and buy yourself a box. Am I right?." she asked as Chompy nod his head. Then he Chompy said "Can you blame me?. I'm starving like crazy and want to eat." and continue walking out of the lair. "We might as well help him before he gets run over by a car or truck." said Ice cream kitty as he created himself some back legs as he and Dr. C catch up with Chompy.

While walking through four tunnels they reached to the surface as it was night fall thankfully and moved on ward to the near by pizza joint. "What kind of pizza do you want Chompy?." asked Dr. Cluckingswroth. "Just any old kind of pizza. It doesn't really matter." Chompy said spotting the pizza place. When they reached to the door an saw the sign that was attached to the inside glass wall that read in bold **No Pets Allowed!.** "Well that's cold and mean." said Ice cream kitty after reading it. "No kidding and so now what?." Chompy asked while looking at the chicken. Dr. C put her thinking cap into action as she got the perfect plan. They went behind the back of the store as the Doc have made a two robotic legs and two arms from one of the Kraang droids that was laying around, as both Chompy and Ice cream kitty were operating it, and while Dr. C was on top as the head.

As they put on the cloak around them and a big hat they walked back to the front of the store, and went in without anyone being suspicious. "Walk towards the counter in five steps." She whispered to Chompy as he began moving the controller as they walked up to the counter. "Welcome to NY Pizza!. What can I get you?." said a young teen who was putting on a polite attitude. Ice cream kitty used his controller as he made one of the arms to move and pointed at the five dollar special on the menu board. The teen looked at what the stranger was pointing at and gave a bright smile and said "Coming right up!." In about five minutes she came back with the box of pizza as Dr. C nodded her head as a thank you while Ice cream kitty put down the money on the table, as Chompy started moving the legs around and walked out of the building.

As they made it back to the lair an ate their delicious pizza together as great friends while watching tv, and enjoying the pie. "This hits the spot. Mmmmmm good." said Chompy eating the pizza happily. "You can say that again Chompy." said Dr. C while pecking at her slice. Then Ice cream kitty was flipping through channels to see what's good on tonight and found the news. After done eating the pizza they decided to call it a night as they headed to their spot of the lair and tap a good long rest. Ice cream kitty who sleeps and lives in the freezer, Dr. Cluckingswroth sleeping in her comfy nest, and Chompy sleeping and staying in Raph's room was laying on the bed and all three have fallen asleep.

On the next day the three friends were up and ready to take on the day as they went into the kitchen to eat breakfast. Dr. C was pouring some flacks for Chompy as he was pouring some chicken feed in her bowl, as Ice cream kitty have his whip cream and chocolate chips since he was a huge scoop of ice cream. While eating their food their friends the Turtles came in as they too were about to join them as they pulled up a set on the table. "Good morning Chompy. Sleep well buddy?." asked Raph while petting his friend as he responded in his alien roar. "And what about you Ice cream kitty?. Sleep good?." Mikey asked eating his pizza omelet with extra cheese. Ice cream kitty meow at Mikey in happiness as he went back to eating his chocolate chips.

When done eating both the Turtles and animals hanged out with them as Dr. C was helping Donnie with one of his next inventions as Chompy and Ice cream kitty were playing the fantasy bored game with Leo, Raph, and Mikey as they were having a great time together. And not once the Turtles have noticed that the three animals snuck out of the lair last night or seeing a freshly pizza box seating on the floor near the tv.


End file.
